Zutto Zutto
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [[Light shonen-ai, Max x Zeo]] "I always make it, Zeo. Always."


I haven't seen this couple around, at all, so I thought I'd give it a shot and write it. I might be wrong mind you, there may possibly be a Max x Zeo around somewhere, and I just haven't come across it yet. Just a little thought whilst listening to Pachelbel's cannon. coughs It's a good piece of music, and I thought that it would be cool if I wrote a fic to it…

I'm writing to music, rather than words, so this technically isn't a song fic, because… well, there aren't any words to write to ...

Anyway, the disclaimer, I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, nor the wonderful piece of music mentioned in this oneshot, Pachelbel's cannon.

A note: it sets a greater atmosphere if you listen to the music while you read the story, it

really helps you feel everything ten-fold, and makes you hear everything that Max can hear. Just thought I'd tell you that!

Enjoy the fic.

-----

It was a wonderful autumn evening, the air crisp, and chilled just to the point where it was comfortable. Sunburst leaves, tinted with burnt red, littered the floor of the Bakuten Arena car park, and it made the ground seem carpeted with beauty. Two feet touched the floor with grace, careful not to spoil the awe-inspiring scene, and walked towards the enormous glass doors of the Arena's entrance.

The man that had come here tonight was one whose name was still spoken throughout the world, though not for his previous blading success, but more for his fame as an incredible doctor. Max had grown up into a fine young man. At the age of twenty-eight, he stood at just under six foot, and had a mop of shoulder length blonde hair, that he pulled back into a ponytail. His whole body was toned from the numerous sports he had participated in whilst living in America, and it was an understatement to say that he was attractive. Instead of his trademark primary coloured clothing, he now opted for a plain, pale green shirt and black trousers. He had changed.

He walked down the red-carpeted hallway, glancing from time to time to acknowledge the posters that had been hung with meticulous care. The light shone on the metal frames, refracting around the corridor. The whole place felt so comfortable, and it was a feeling he got every time that he came to see his koi play.

Max arrived at his destination, a little later than he would have liked he had to admit, but he had gotten here as soon as he could. He fished into his pocket, searching for his ticket. He pulled it out, and handed the dog-eared edged ticket to the man at the door. He gave the piece of paper a quick once over, before handing it back.

"Go straight through, your seat is reserved at the front."

Max smiled at the man, walking through the doorway, and into the darkened theatre. People were already in their seats, eyes fixated forward, concentrating upon the small male playing the violin on the stage. He hurried a little, trying to make it to the front as soon as he could, so that he could relax and enjoy the soothing music that his koi emitted from the entrancing instrument.

He smiled at the man, watching as nimble fingers pressed down on the strings, setting the notes for the bow to sway across, creating an almost ethereal melody. Each note was executed with precision, and for each time that Max had come to listen, he had never noticed an error. It always amazed him at how talented his lover was, and it made his heart swell with pride as he watched him awe the audience.

He played with the whole orchestra for hours at a time, at the same time every month, and it had become a ritual to come here. Each month he played one solo piece, the one that everyone anticipated, and for today, he had chosen Max's favourite piece. Why was it his favourite? It was the first piece he had ever heard his lover play, and at that time he was still learning, so it was through this piece that he had seen him grow, reaching new levels of skill with each replay.

Max listened to the whole while in silence, his eyes never once leaving the form of his boyfriend, always gazing up and down his perfect body. He watched with bated breath as he played, how his body swayed, almost unnoticeable, yet to Max it was so obvious. His face shone with happiness as he performed the notes, his beautiful aquamarine hair falling with grace around his features, framing his delicate face.

When the whole performance ended, Max couldn't help but feel a twang of disappointment. It was watching this, watching him, at his happiest, that Max felt the same way one hundred percent. He shifted from his seat, heading backstage to greet the star performer.

He was in front of a mirror when Max arrived, and as soon as his reflection had been seen by the younger, a glorious beaming smile washed over his face, and the blonde wrapped his arms around his talented love. A single blood red rose settled upon the surface of his desk, and the musician closed his eyes, leaning back into the embrace.

"Oh, Max. It's beautiful, thank you."

Max smiled, and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. "Only the best for you, my sweet."

The formerly sitting instrumentalist stood now, wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover, smiling as Max kissed his neck a little. "I'm so glad you came, I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I always make it, Zeo. Always."

-----

I don't know if I can claim the first MaxZeo, because I honestly don't know if this has been done before. So, I'll just stay shush about it. Eheh...

Review if you want!


End file.
